Masked (H2OVanoss, VanossGaming x H2O Delirious, Vanelirious)
by ElmoGuardian
Summary: Evan only wants to meet his best friend, Jonathan. What he doesn't know if that Delirious is fighting more demons by himself than Evan thinks. When they run into each other accidentally, Vanoss catches up with these shadows, determined to protect his friend. (Inspired by "Twelve Months of Fall")
1. Texts

DISCLAIMER: This is a fictional fan-made story, there is content in these chapters that aren't true or do not relate to the real characters at all. I will add things that don't quite fit and I may mess up a few times, I personally think all the characters in this story have great lives, families, and a strong bond with all their friends, but this is a fanfiction and I will be writing this my own way.

* * *

It was a normal morning, nothing spectacular, nothing big or exciting, all the puzzle pieces fit together perfectly in their assigned order to create a regular day. Evan stumbled lazily to the couch, still wearing the jeans and dark, loose T-shirt he fell asleep in. He spent nearly the whole night editing videos and getting ready for E3.

Vanoss turned on the TV and sat down, not really caring that he had woken up at 10:45, he needed the sleep. He reached for the remote on the coffee table, but only made it halfway before a buzzing sound rang quietly through his ears a few times. Evan groaned, twisting around to look behind the couch, "Where the hell…"

The phone vibrated again before Evan sleepily pulled himself off the couch. He made his way to the kitchen, leaning on the counter as he reached for the cell phone laying face-down not far away. Evan turned it over and swiped up, looking over the messages he received. Three from Wildcat and two from Delirious. He smiled, walking away from the kitchen and letting himself fall back onto the couch. Getting messages from his friends always made him happy, Evan loved them more than anything. They always knew the right buttons to push to make him smile, laugh, cheer up, and yes, irritated.

He swiped over to Delirious' texts first, Jonathan was his best friend, and Evan really couldn't explain, or even figure out why they were closer than anyone in the crew. They hadn't even met each other yet.

 _"Hey, you awake yet? Look what I found."_

Evan zoomed in on the picture attached, it took him about point 2 seconds to realize what it was exactly when he saw himself, Jonathan, Terroriser, and Lui.

 _"The animation is still a work in progress, but I also heard you were getting a new item on your spreadshirt. You know what it looks like yet, or nah?"_

 _"Yeah, I'm up. That looks awesome, can't wait."_ Evan answered, _"Yeah, I don't know what it looks like yet, but it's a T-shirt and a hoodie. I heard rumors that there will be a great new shirt on the amazing H2O Delirious spreadshirt as well."_

 _"Well the rumors are true, lol, it's the "Give Birth" one even though that joke was made a while ago. Good to see you're alive, though, I'd have to get myself a new best friend, and it's pretty tough to find a sassy, good-looking, trolling owlboy."_

Evan didn't answer immediately, trying to get over the last text. Best friend, good-looking, the words repeated in his head before he mentally waved them away. He smiled and messaged back, _"Hell yeah it'd be pretty tough. But it'd also be difficult to find a masked, hilarious, antisocial maniac."_

 _"Lol, no it wouldn't. This is the 21st century, Vanoss, we got crazies everywhere. Nowadays it isn't hard to meet a psychopath, just walk downtown, there'll be a few."_

 _"Haha, we definitely live a crazy world, huh?"_

 _"Yeah, ha, really fuckin' crazy."_

Evan chuckled lightly aloud, leaving to check the messages Wildcat sent him.

 _"Yo Evan, you want to record the second part of that scary map later? Like 12:30?"_

 _"Sleeping Beauty, you up yet?"_

 _"Hey, dickhead, sing this in the melody of Twinkle Little Star, 'Wake up, wake up, wake up bitch, do it now you fucking dick'."_

Evan laughed, _"I feel like next time I see you you'll change that to my fucking phone-alarm-clock-shit thing."_

 _"Yes, I will, considering we'll be meeting pretty soon, you will wake up to that song on your 'fucking phone-alarm-clock-shit thing'."_

 _"Shut the hell up."_

 _"You said it, not me. Speaking of meeting, did Delirious decide yet if he's going?"_

 _"I doubt it, like Mini said once, he has as much chance of being there as Craig's left nut winning the next presidential debate."_

 _"Dammit, I thought we got closer this time to convincing that little bitch!"_

 _"Me too, but he hasn't said anything about it, he surely hasn't acted like he agrees with this."_

 _"That bastard, why doesn't he just come? Even if he wearing a full body suit or mask, that's fine with me!"_

Evan sighed, he wished the same. Even if Jon didn't show his face to _anyone_ that'd be fine with him. He just wanted to be with his best friend, to finally meet him. Evan always did his best to respect Delirious' privacy, and support him no matter what, even if he was afraid of showing his face to even his friends. But at the same time, he longed to see Jon. Evan ran his hand back through his messy, bedhead hair. Like the fans, he sometimes had a doubtful thought in the back of his head, what if Jonathan never showed himself? Never revealed himself, never join the rest of the crew at cons and events, what if Evan never meets him?

 _"I wish he'd just reveal himself. But he's nervous and I can respect his privacy."_

 _"Lol. Honestly I want to see you guys together, I'm sorry Evan but lately Nogla has been using his fucking Irish persuasions to get me hooked on H2OVanoss."_

 _"What? Tyler, don't do this to me!"_

 _"Sorry man, you bitches are just too fuckin cute."_

 _"I will end you."_

Evan scrolled down the glorious Google images and sent the pic to Wildcat, but Tyler obviously had the same idea. Three H2OVanoss fan arts were sent in answer to the MiniCat picture. A light blush reddened Evan's face when he saw the sinful images that had obviously come from one Hell; Tumblr.

 _"You little pig bitch."_

 _"Lmfao. MiniCat, seriously? You know in that pic we were just fuckin around."_

 _"I have to see that H2OVanoss shit on a daily basis. And yeah, you two were definitely 'fucking' around. Lol."_

 _"Whatever, I'm on board the ship, all of us are now, basically."_

 _"Nogla. That fucker. I'll kill him."_

 _"Lol."_

 _"Don't you be laughin, pig. You and your pig mama are next."_

 _"Touch my pig mama and I'll be sure to 'touch' your owl mom."_

 _"I murdered yo mama."_

 _"And I fucked yours. Anyway, you up for recording today?"_

 _"Yeah sounds good."_

 _"Alright, 12:30, or is that the time you and H2O cuddle on the couch after fucking?"_

 _"12:30. Stfu and go suck off Mini. I gotta answer someone real quick."_

 _"Someone? I'm not stupid, dumbass. I know it's Delirious. Tell him I said hi."_

 _"Will do, bitch."_


	2. That Endless Hole

After getting out of his old clothes and into new ones, Evan reached out for the phone on his desk. He sat down at his monitor, switching it on and feeling around for the headset as he messaged Delirious.

 _"Hey man, you up for part 2 of the scary Gmod map later? Tyler wants to record at 12:30."_

 _"Shit, I can't. I'm busy, but you can continue without me, it's fine. You gotta finish it before E3."_

 _"Busy? With what? We can't continue without you!"_

 _"Stuff, you'll see later. Sure you can, it's as easy."_

Evan wanted to protest, he wanted to say 'it won't be the same without you', 'it won't be fun then', but he stopped himself as Jonathan continued, _"Just go ahead, I gotta get going now actually. I'll text to later, but if you're editing don't bother answering right away, I know you're pretty busy. How late did you even stay up?"_

 _"Too late, way too damn late. And if you text me I don't care what I'm doing, I will answer."_

 _"Aw, so sweet Vanoss. I love yoooouuuuu."_

 _"Yeah, yeah, stfu. I already got Tyler messin with me, apparently everyone's on board the H2OVanoss ship."_

 _"Really? Fuck, lol."_

 _"Yep, but it was all the fault of one fucker."_

 _"Nogla?"_

 _"Mmmhm."_

 _"That bastard lol. Anyway babe, I gotta get going. Love ya."_ Attached to the text was a gif of an obviously super gay dude blowing a kiss.

 _"Love ya too, dick."_ Attached was an image of Evan's favorite finger, just for Delirious and every other fucker in their group.

* * *

Everything was basically chaos. Marcel was whining in the corner of his room after being jumpscared for about the 4th time. Evan was repeating his stupid "scream" (AKA just "Ahhh. Ahhhh. Ahhh. Ahhhh."). Tyler was yelling at him to shut the fuck up while beating him mercilessly with a crowbar, eventually killing the still screaming Luigi player model. Craig was laughing his ass off, being the one in the back of the line in the small, narrow vent. He hadn't witnessed the jumpscare, but he sure as hell heard the screams from both the terrifying jpg and his friends.

Vanoss v-clipped back to the group, waiting in the next room for them. "Marcel, fucking move so we can get out!" Tyler shouted, though everyone could hear the smile in his voice. Mini v-clipped out to stand beside Evan while the other two idiots crawled out of the vent, jumping down to shelf, then the floor to join their friends.

"Well, that was so bad, huh?" The last words that escaped Evan's mouth turned to a scream along with everyone else as more jpgs appeared on their screens, shrieking. During all the chaos, zombies spawned, surrounding and immediately killing the four.

Spawning again, they found themselves in a small black and red room like the one they started in. "ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME." Marcel practically screamed. "Oho my _god_ ," A chuckle hid itself in Wildcat's yell. Mini giggled, "I knew this would fucking happen." Vanoss turned to see what everyone was so mad about.

" _The End."_ He read aloud the two words, small compared to the tiny wall, "Seriously?!"

"That's horseshit," Tyler shook his head and laughed when he heard Evan facepalm over his headset, "real fuckin' horseshit."

"Damn right it is!" Basically raged, "The map was fuckin' small to begin with! I got scared shitless for THIS!?"

"We really shouldn't be surprised anymore," Craig shook his head, "this happens every time."

"Every fucking time." Evan agreed as he pulled out a RPG, killing everyone instantly, the call erupted in laughter. The next 45 minutes was spent killing each other. As bonus for the end of their videos, the four created a new game in which the hid in different parts of the map before hunting each other down. Vanoss was hiding from Marcel when he glanced over at his phone, becoming completely oblivious to the game and his friends.

 _What would Delirious have done? How much more fun would it have been if he had joined?  
_ Evan couldn't help but wonder. Would Jon be the one in the front of the line in the vent, screaming his head off and beating everything with his crowbar, only to damage the health of his friends instead? Or would he have been the one in the back, laughing his ass off like Mini? Would he have completely lost it when seeing the burnt corpse posing as it hung from the ceiling? Would he have been as pissed as everyone else when seeing the ending, but then just laughed it all off? Would he have again been the one to solve all the puzzles along with Basically?

Vanoss could practically hear his best friend at the end of the map;

"What?" he'd die laughing, wheezing, "What the fu-hahauhaa-uuuck!? That's bullshit! Hahaha!"

If only Evan had refused to continue, and waited for Jonathan. He wanted to hear his maniacal laughter, his screams turn to chuckles and giggles as he was jumpscared. Vanoss could just barely picture his friend laughing at his monitor, wearing his headset with a soda nearby, holding his stomach as he giggled. Trying to picture him made Evan long to see Delirious' face even more.

Marcel continued to beat the now limp and bloodied body of Luigi, "Evan?" the name snapped Vanoss out of his thoughts as he looked back to the monitor screen. "Yeah?"  
"Are you super pissed?"

"What? No, why would I be?"

"Because I just fucking ran up and murdered you, everyone was yelling and laughing, you were silent the whole time."

"Yeah," Craig agreed, "you didn't even scream, yell, or… well, react at all."

Tyler joined in as Evan respawned, "Exactly, I was at least waiting for a 'no, fuck you!' or somethin' like that."

Everyone laughed and Vanoss rubbed the back of his neck, "Fuck, sorry I didn't even notice. I got distracted."

"By what? Your boyfriend?" Wildcat snickered.

"Boyfriend?" Basically repeated with a chuckle, "The fuck?"

"Yes, totally," Evan responded sarcastically, though it was true. Except for the part about Delirious being his boyfriend unfortunately. "I'm confused," Mini giggled, "what fucking boyfriend—oooh!"

"Oh wait, you mean… Oh!" Marcel laughed, "I'm sorry, I just boarded this ship!"

"Wait a fuckin minute, it was true? You guys are really boarding this shit?!" Evan facepalmed. Whatever, they could think what they wanted to, it wasn't like it'd really happen or anything, but for reason he couldn't explain, Vanoss felt a bit upset thinking like that.

"Sorry Evan, you guys are the perfect dream couple." Craig laughed. Evan pointed his next words directly at Wildcat, "I feel like this was _your_ doing, pig."

"What? Hell no! I told you, it was fuckin Nogla!"

Vanoss pursed his lips, "I cant trust any of you."

Tyler chuckled, "The ship is fuckin cute as shit, I love it."

"Oh yeah?" Evan decided to throw the bullets right back, "Is it as cute as MiniCat? That reminds me, have you two fucked yet? Because it's about damn time."

At this, even Mini was flustered. He obviously was taken back by the response. Basically was in the background yelling, "Oooooooooh!"

Tyler huffed, "Wanna take this outside?"

"Maybe later. I gotta go beat the shit out of Nogla real quick." Evan replied and stretched out his arms, "Then maybe I'll see if I have time to fuck Delirious."  
Everyone laughed, and Craig smiled and left the game, "Well, guys, it was fun. Gotta go pack."

"E3 isn't for another 3-4 days, dude." Marcel raised a brow.

"Don't question me."

"Yeah, don't question him," Tyler left the game as well, "come on baby, lets ditch these bitches." Mini laughed as he exited to call. "Damn," Basically smirked, "everyone's being dragged into the sinful endless hole of ships."

"Shit! We're all gonna die!" Evan yelled and his two friends laughed. "Whelp, see ya later, fuckers." Tyler saluted before leaving the call, followed by Marcel. Vanoss huffed a small laugh, looking back at his phone, "Yeah, that endless hole."


	3. Problem

"You sure you don't want to wait? It isn't for a few more days, I could come pick you up and we could go together."

"No, thanks, but," Delirious paused, reaching for his jacket, still holding the phone to his ear as he talked with Cartoonz, "I just feel like I gotta go _now_ , you know?"

"Not really."

Jonathan shook his head, he himself really couldn't explain it, "I just gotta go."

"Well, fine. But I also don't understand why you want to surprise everyone but not me," Luke smiled, "you know I'd have a heart attack if you showed up."

"Yeah, I know," Delirious laughed lightly, "but 1. You wouldn't be going if I hadn't brought it up and told you my decision. 2. I really wouldn't want to tell the doctors the reason you had a heart attack was because I walked up to you. 3. I need your amazing fatherly guidance, I can't do this without you."

"Well, son, I really can't believe this is finally happening."

"I know," Jonathan laughed quietly, "I'm fuckin' nervous as hell." He ran his hand back through his hair then slipped on the jacket. He couldn't believe he was really doing this.

"You know you don't have to do this, right? Don't feel like you have to be pressured into it."

"I'm not pressured, not only did you guys convince me but I just feel like it's time to get it over with, you know?"

"Whatever you say, brother."

"Are you trying to talk me out of it?" Jon giggled, getting a quick reply from Luke on the other end. "No! Of course not, I've waited years for this, I'm super hyped. I just want to make sure _you want_ to go and you're making this decision by yourself, and not just because you're tired of the guys' shit."

"Luke, I'm sure. Really, I am." H2O rubbed his forehead, "Shit, I'm so fucking nervous. What if someone…or someone at least tries to…"

"I won't let that happen, none of us will, especially Evan."

Delirious stopped in his tracks, gripping the doorknob tighter. A shiver ran down his spine, "What?"  
"Evan," Cartoonz went on, "you're his best friend. He's buff and-shit, you know how fucking protective he his." He laughed, receiving a small chuckle from Jon in response.

"Yeah, yeah, right."

"I'm telling you, bro. You'll be fine. You sure you don't want to wait till I go?" Luke smiled. Jonathan rolled his eyes, giggling, "I think I can make it by myself, Toonz. I'm not some crybaby bitch."

"You act like one," chuckled Cartoonz, "I'm joking, I know you'll be okay. Text or call me when you get there, yeah?"

"Yeah, of course," Delirious grinned and stepped off the porch, "see ya, Luke."

"See ya, Jon. Have a safe flight!"

"Thanks." Jonathan smiled and hung up the phone, sliding it back into his pocket. He let out a shaky sigh and looked up, "Well, here we go."

* * *

"SHIT!" Evan busted out laughing at Marcel's girly scream, like he usually did when something fucking hilarious came back up on the video while editing. He was nearly done, and it had been a day since part 2 of the scary Gmod map was recorded…

without Delirious.

Evan sighed, what could his friend possibly be busy with? Jonathan hadn't even texted him like he said he would! Vanoss realized how fucking stupid it was to get this worried, he cared about Delirious, but also trusted that he could take care of things by himself.

No, wait…Evan didn't trust that.

He wanted to be by Jon's side, and help him with anything he was dealing with alone. He knew how stressed his best friend could be, he knew how much he was dealing with. Evan just wished he could really know what was going on in Delirious' crazy head. He ran his hand down his tired face and looked over to the clock hanging on the wall. 1:47. Damn, how many hours had he been working on videos?

Evan stood up and stretched, letting out another sigh as he picked up his phone. It wouldn't hurt to ask, right? He wandered to the kitchen, typing on his phone screen.

 _"Dude, you alive? Should I start on my eulogy?"_

He only had to wait for about 3-4 minutes before his phone rang, nearly scaring the shit at of him as he started up GTA. Evan picked up the phone which was playing "Why So Delirious?" that Spaceman Chaos had made for Jonathan.

"Fuck, I'm so sorry, Vanoss. I swear I was going to text but—"

"No excuses, dude. Really, it's fine." Evan smiled and received a warm giggle from the other side that made his heart fly.

"If you say so. I was just so damn tired, I crashed early."

"Mind telling me what it was that you were busy with?" questioned Vanoss. Jonathan stayed quiet for a moment before smiling slyly, "Nope,"

"Wha—come one, man, just tell me!"

"No,"

"A little hint...?"

"Mmmmmm….nnnope."

"You dick."

"You know you love me."

"That's the only reason you're still alive."

Delirious laughed as did Evan, "Try me, bitch."

"Oh, we could go right now," Evan paused, "unfortunately, I'm too lazy and would much rather troll on GTA online, care to join?"

Jonathan continued laughing, trying his best to act as serious as possible, "Of course, love. But only if you cook dinner."

"Fuuuuuuuck that, we'll get Chinese takeout."

"From who? Your ancestors?" Jon cackled as he joined Evan's lobby. "Oh, you fucker. I'm comin' for you first." Vanoss fought the urge not to grin.

Just the two of them, blowing things up and killing each other, murdering innocent citizens in the process. That's how it should be. Evan enjoyed it more than anything but couldn't admit it. Little did he know, Jon had the same problem.


	4. You're Here (Part 1)

As much as he hated it, Jonathan forced himself to leave the game, again vaguely telling his younger friend that he was "busy."

He could tell that Evan was disappointed, but he merely laughed lightly, "When will you not be busy?"

"Hopefully soon," Delirious smiled, "but I won't be long I promise, this will only take me an hour, then we can continue with the guys."

"Nooooooo…" protested Evan, and Jon couldn't figure out if he didn't want him to leave, or he didn't want the others to join. Either way, it made him feel important and wanted as he exited the call and game. Jonathan stood up and grabbed his phone before heading out the door.

 _"Ok, you said there's a shop where?"_

 _"When leaving the hotel, take a left and it's about a mile and a half that direction, you know the name right?"_ Luke replied in a flash, as if knowing exactly what his friend would ask and when.

 _"Yeah, got it, thanks."_

 _"No problemo, just remember that I said it MAY be there, no guarantees."_

 _"Well I need it in 2 days, so I'll take every chance I can get."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Evan was also leaving. Delirious would be back in an hour, which gave him time to walk around, stretch out, and get active. It was unusually warm, and he had changed into a black T-shirt and dark jeans before leaving. Evan slipped his hand into his pocket, checking messages and shit on his phone. There was only one cool breeze that ruffled his hair and made him shiver slightly. He couldn't shake the thoughts from his head as he scrolled down the screen. All he could think about was Delirious, E3, and food.

Like Tyler and the rest of the crew, he had hoped this time Jon would come with them, but they had failed again. Trying to cheer himself up, Evan convinced himself that next year was the charm, yeah, Delirious would be there next time. But these hopes couldn't shake the sick feelings deep in his stomach. His mind studied carefully on Marcel's words from the night before:

"Endless hole of ships."

Of course Vanoss knew that his friend had only been joking around about ships, mainly ones that wouldn't—or couldn't—happen. But even if Basically hadn't seen the real meaning in his simple words that just laughed out for the hell of it, Evan did. Each time he thought of those words he realized is wasn't just ships, it was everything he was missing out on.

Deeply lost in thought, he barely noticed both the man strolling in front of him and the teen that was trying out a brand new skateboard. In an instant, the teen rammed straight into Vanoss' shoulder blade as the board hit the curb. Evan stumbled into the man in front of him, knocking him over. Out of pure instinct, Vanoss let one hand catch the metal pole nearby to support and balance his weight, while the other hand he threw out to grab the falling man's jacket. He helped the slightly shorter individual stand straight as he turned to see the teen running as fast as possible, skateboard under arm.

Evan quickly apologized as the man turned to face him, "I am so sorry, sir!" immediately the other tensed up, his hands trembling with his mouth open as if trying to find words to say. It didn't take long for Evan to notice the small cut above the man's eye from where it made contact with the pole during his fall, "I am so, so sorry! Are you alright?"

The man simply continued shaking, nodding quickly as his skin faded white. He turned and tried to run, only to trip and catch himself on a wall. Evan caught up, putting his hand on the man's shoulder gently, "Hey, you okay, man? You look pretty shaken up!"

He looked at Vanoss, trying to alter his voice, but it was obvious he was hiding something behind the fake accent, "Y-yes I'm fine, I'm fine, I-I'm okay, I-I just have t-to go now!" Evan narrowed his eyes, searching through mental files in his mind before it clicked and it was now his turn to freeze and hold his breath.

"D…Delirious?"


	5. You're Here (Part 2)

Jonathan dropped his head, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket. He let out a mumble, "Yeah…hey, Evan."

Evan's heart leaped, he couldn't find any words to say, though he was silent he was flippin' his shit on the inside. Then, he did the only thing he really could—and wanted—to do. He threw out his strong arms, wrapping them around his best friend. Jon, startled being lifted, returned the hug.

"It's you! I mean…it's… _you!_ You're here!"

"Yes, I know, I'm here," Jonathan glanced around and blocked his face with his hands, "now could you stop making such a big scene? You're drawing attention, people are starting to stare." His voice was quiet and Evan set him down carefully.

"How could I not make a scene? My best friend is finally standing right here with me!"

"I know, I know, but if one picture snaps I'll murder you and move to Canada before deleting my channel." Delirious grabbed his friend's arm and pulled him along, shielding his own face. Evan rolled his eyes, "Fine, Mr. Secretive."

Once behind a building, Jon sighed, "Listen, I—"

"Hold that thought." Vanoss interrupted simply.

Jonathan raised a brow, ".…hello?"

"Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh. Shuch up." Evan held a finger to his friend's lips, in which Delirious responded with a smile. He sighed as Vanoss looked him up and down, sending a shiver down his spine. When he was done, he drew back his finger with a smile.

"You done?"

"Mhm."

"Mind explaining to me what the fuck you were so busy with just now?"

"Just comparing."

"Comparing?"

"Yeah," Evan grinned, "I never expected…well… _this._ I had a whole different image in mind!"

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but I'm just as fugly as I said I was."

Vanoss gasped, as if seriously hurt by the statement, "You so are _not!_ I actually didn't expect you to look this damn _good-looking!_ "

Jon dropped his head, attempting to hide his reddened face. Meanwhile through the other's mind, Evan was flipping the fuck out. Did he really say that? Okay, okay it's fine. Just don't say _hot._ Though the word was right on the tip of his tongue.

Like he said, Jonathan was nothing like he thought he'd be. Lighter, short and shaggy brown hair. Bright blue eyes that seemed to change color and shade with each emotion. Light skin though he carried a good-looking tan, he had pierced ears with simple studs like Evan and most people expected. He had a small tattoo on the side of his neck, though Vanoss didn't get close enough to see it clearly.

Trying to avoid all Tumblr-fueled thoughts from his mind, Evan decided to change the subject quickly, "Why the hell are you wearing a jacket? It's so fuckin' warm!"

Jonathan shrugged and grinned lopsidedly, "Just felt like it."

Evan smiled back, "Well, mind telling me why you're here?"

Delirious stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Welllll…."


	6. Just Shopping, You Know?

"You guys convinced me,"

"You mean to…to go to—"

"E3," Jon finished, "yeah, and stop stuttering! I'm not the fucking Pope!" They both laughed, "But seriously, I decided it was time."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," Evan grinned, "I've been waiting for this day _forever_!"–he paused, shoving his hands in his pockets—"Why the hell are you walking down here, though?"

Jonathan did the same and glanced around, as if still suspecting someone was watching or snapping photos, "Cartoonz told me there was a place down here where I could find a mask. I may be going to E3 but that doesn't mean I'm showing my face," he smiled, "you guys weren't supposed to see either." The last words came out quieter, and Jon looked down.

Evan heart jumped slightly, "Soooo…I'm a lucky?"

Delirious looked back up, laughing, "Yep, one seriously lucky bastard."

"Whelp, I do know that Toonz don't know shit. I got an idea on wear you could find a mask like that, hockey, right?"

"Yeah, and thanks, Vanoss."

"Hey, no prob dude." Evan smiled and began walking down the sidewalk once more, Jon following close behind before picking up his pace to walk beside his friend, trying to hide behind Vanoss from the rest of the world. At this, Evan raised a brow and grinned. If Jonathan wanted to be shy and hide from everyone that was fine with him, he just found it completely adorable.

* * *

Jon craned his neck to look around the corner, "This one, Evan."

At the sound of his real name, Vanoss quickly turned to meet Jonathan's smile, "That one?"

"Yep. What'd ya got there?

Evan realized Delirious was vlogging, which seriously shocked him. 1; Jon NEVER vlogged. 2; He was doing this with Evan, in a public shop, where someone could either get a photo or he could blow everything by catching himself on one of the many mirrors or glass.

"Just this jacket and a new phone case,"

"Veeeeeery nice, well there's a mirror here, why not try it on?" Delirious held out the camera so he could get a shot of the mirror and Evan's reflection without showing himself. Evan slipped on the jacket and posed fabulously in the mirror as Jon laughed.

"Looks great, I like it," Vanoss grinned, pulling the jacket off again and folding it up, "I just may wear this to E3," he pointed at the camera, "make sure you're there, guys. But most likely by the time you see this it will be past that point."

Jonathan giggled, "Yep, just to make sure we don't spoil the surprise for the other guys, and all of you!"

"Here, I'll pay for it," Evan took the mask, and smiled at Jon's surprised reaction.

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course dude."

Jonathan stayed quiet for a bit, smiling warmly. He quickly tried to change the subject, "You know the clerk over there has been checking us out the whole time."

Evan turned around, and immediately saw what Delirious was talking about. The lady standing at the desk was watching them with a smile. For some reason, Vanoss wanted to test something. He began wandering towards the opposite side of the shop. The clerk glanced between them, before something set Evan off. _Did she just…_ he thought, _WINK AT HIM?_

Though Jonathan barely seemed to notice—busy with vlogging the shop—Evan saw the gesture clear as day, and he began to boil up. Why was he so pissed off? Annoyed and jealous?

He walked over to the counter, just wanting to get out of there; with Jon following right beside him. "Hi," the lady smiled. Evan forced a smile back, "Hello," he set the items on the counter and she started to check them.

"You and your friend live here?"

"I do, he's a visitor from North Carolina."

"Ah, I see," she searched for the tag on the jacket, "do you guys do blogging or YouTube or something?"

Evan turned his head to see Jonathan holding up the camera, grinning and talking with his viewers who would soon be watching. Evan smiled and looked back at the clerk, "We're YouTubers. The mask is for a convention."

"Oh, how fun," she returned the smile, "this all for you today?"

"Yes."

"Well, that will be $21.79. So, what are your names? I'm Jennifer."

"I'm Evan, nice to meet you. His name is Jonathan."

"Huh, I like both of those, they sound _hot,_ " she grinned and folded up the jacket, placing it in the plastic bag along with the phone case and mask, "your lovers must be lucky."

"Actually, we're both single,"

"And I'm guessiiiing…?"

"Probably not looking to mingle? Yep." Evan smiled, receiving one from Jennifer.

"Aw, well that's too bad. Receipt?"

"Yes, please,"

She handed him the slip of paper and the bag, "Now you two boys stay safe out there, thank you for shopping and don't forget to come again!"

"Thank you," Vanoss took the bag with a grin and rejoined Jonathan by the entrance of the shop.

"Got everything?" Delirious asked, waiting for an answer before he put away the camera.

"Yep, got it," Evan nodded and Jon set away the vlog for now, "but you might not want to wear the mask right now, in this place you can get tackled or arrested."

Jon giggled his signature laugh, "Yeah, but thanks a lot, Evan. Are you gonna be treating me like royalty throughout my whole trip?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Well then you may go broke!"

They both continued their walk, laughing and cracking smart-ass jokes, enjoying the bond between them.

* * *

 **Hey there everyone reading! First, thank you for taking your spare time to read my fanfic, it means a lot! And I do appreciate the reviews, thank you guys! Sorry for the late chapter (and it may suck *shrug*) but nonetheless I WILL finish this fanfic, and I have a continuation of it I may write afterwards featuring two different people as the main characters, if you guys would want to see that! Thank you all for reading so far!**


	7. Really?

Evan sat down beside Jonathan on the park bench just as his phone began to ring. He slipped the cell out of his pocket as it played the Terroriser rap by Spaceman Chaos.

"One minute, Brian's calling."

"Don't tell him,"

"I'm not, I'm the god of acting and trolls, remember?" they both smiled slyly as Evan cleared his throat, answering the call and putting it on speaker, "Hey,"

"Ey." Terroriser replied, his voice came out sketchy and muffled from the speakers of the cell phone, "How you doin'?"

"Good, what's new with you?" Evan smiled.

"Not much, man, just wanted to let you know I'm heading down there today."

Delirious opened his mouth but stopped himself from blowing his cover. It was difficult to stay quiet, there was so much he wanted to say.

"Pretty late, you're usually here way earlier." Vanoss raised a brow, looking straight ahead as he held the phone in his palm.

"Yeah, I know," Brian sighed, "just been trying to catch up on other stuff. But I'll be there by tomorrow, Mini there yet?"

"I don't think so, but who knows he could be outside my door right now." Evan grinned as did Jon, they could hear Brian laugh over the speaker.

"Probably is, heh. Well, Brock and I were wondering if you want to join us in GTA in about 30 minutes? Nogla and Wildcat said that they might come and we're going to ask Lui and Mr. Busy Del."

Vanoss chuckled and looked over at Jonathan, who was covering his mouth with the palm of his hand, his chest and shoulders shook in silent laughter.

"Sounds good, see you then."

"See ya."

Jon busted out laughing as soon as the call was ended, copied by Evan. When they both calmed down, Evan decided he might as well ask, "So, now that you've got the mask, where're you going now?"

"Hm...probably back to my hotel. Why?"

Evan shrugged, "I dunno, just thought that maybe since I know you're here now, you'd might want to stay with me. But it's fine." he chuckled silently at the reaction on Jon's face. Delirious' eyes rounded wide and his lips parted slightly.

"R-really?"

"Sure, you don't have to though."

Jonathan couldn't believe it. In a short period of about an hour and a half, he had already met his best friend _and_ was now being invited to his house to stay during his trip, "I...o-okay!"

"I'll help get your stuff, too, if you don't mind."

"N-no! Not at all! Thanks!"

"Hey, Delirious,"

"H-huh?"

Evan grinned, "Stop stuttering, I'm not the fucking Pope."

Jonathan laughed, "S-shut up! Whatever, here, I'll take you to the hotel. Thanks so much!"

"No problem," Evan smiled and stood up, followed by Jon, who was still crazily excited.

* * *

Jonathan turned the knob and pushed the door open, allowing Vanoss to enter first.

 _"This_ is where you're staying?"

Jon chuckled lightly and shut the door, "I wasn't planning on staying long. What? Don't like it?" he asked the question even though he himself had been disappointed at the first glance.

"Well, it's good compared to those average places in less populated areas, but for L.A.? This is a piece of shit, man!" Evan responded, and loved the sound of Jon's laughter.

"You think so, huh?"

"I _know_ so!"

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing you found me." Jonathan smiled warmly and stripped off his jacket. Evan couldn't help but smile back, he always got a strange, excited feeling when Jon smiled…or laughed, or breathed, or smirked, or-….well, he loved it all. He had only just met his best friend face-to-face nearly 2 hours ago, and already was ready to mentally shoot himself for the thoughts running through his head.

"Anyway, I haven't been here long, so packing everything won't be a problem." Jon lifted a bag and glanced over at his open suitcase, but Evan got there first. He cut Delirious off, grabbing a pair of pants and a shirt and stuffing them into the case before zipping it up and standing back up with the handle in his grip.

Jonathan shook his head lightly and blinked, as if forgetting the whole reason Evan was here was to help him pack. He got over it, however, and grinned, "Thanks, honey."

"No prob, babe." Evan rolled with the gay jokes and looked around, "This it?"

"Yep,"

"Damn, you really _weren't_ planning on staying long!"

"Yep."

Jon grunted quietly as he swung the bag over his shoulder, "Where's the stuff from the store?" he raised a brow but nodded when Evan grabbed the filled plastic bag sitting on the bed.

"Let's get out of this dump." stated Vanoss with a smirk as he pulled open the door to the tiny room. Jonathan forced his feet to follow, still trying to plan exactly how he was supposed to stay with Evan without completely going nuts. He had always dreamed of the day they'd meet, but now that it was happening he was ready to shit himself. Jon knew of course what Evan looked like, but didn't think he'd find him this attractive when meeting him.

Delirious shook his head again. _Attractive?! What's wrong with you?! Just shut the fuck up, he's your FRIEND, not your dream husband!_

He sighed but smiled when Evan turned to look at him, who grinned back. Seeing those smiles again, they both got that same odd feeling and, silently, they knew the truth.

 _Staying with you is going to be absolute Hell._

* * *

Evan had already taken Jonathan to his new room, and showed him around the house. They had called a cab to take them over, which was what Evan had done when beginning his walk that started it all. Jon was just resting a bit while his friend set up GTA.

"Where's Delirious? Still busy?" Lui questioned as soon as Evan joined the lobby, as if he were directing the question towards him because they were so close.

Evan shrugged and responded, "Not sure, he said he couldn't make it."

"Did that bastard say anything else?" Terroriser asked suspiciously, making Vanoss uncomfortable with all these questions that seemed to start flooding out as soon as he came.

"No, we talked a bit about spreadshirts and animations but he didn't tell me anything about his special 'business.'" It was a damn good thing Evan could lie when he wanted to, unfortunately he knew Brian and Brock wouldn't buy it, they knew him too well. Meanwhile, Lui decided to change the subject slightly.

"Well, he's not coming, but Nogla said he'd be here."

"Yeah, where is that Irish bitch?" Evan still had to give Daithi a good one for that H2OVanoss shit.

"Probably too busy growing potatoes," Tyler suggested, he had just joined the lobby not long after Evan.

"You racist bastard!" Brian yelled, "I'm comin' for you first!"

"Don't ya mean, 'ye' not 'you', fucktard?" Wildcat grinned and Lui giggled.

"Easy, easy, boys," Moo joined in as Terroriser's character pulled out a rocket and hopped out of his car beside Tyler, "don't you guys be fighting, or we'll be having ham for dinner with a side of potatoes."

"That's it, _YE_ want to be on _ME_ list?!" Brian turned on his "innocent" friend.

"No, don't do that!" Tyler gasped, "What will happen to Terrornuckel?"

"What will happen to _what_ now?!"

"Oh dear god." Brock rested his head in his hands.

"Are we all being shipped now?" Evan laughed lightly.

"Yes, but you two pussies are the cutest." Tyler replied, his character then getting a bullet to the head.

"Terrornuckel, Minicat, and the god of them all; H2OVanoss/Vanelirious." Brian laughed loudly.

Brock snickered, "And don't forget Daithi De Calibre."

Lui yelled in his childish voice, "Hey!"

"Don't worry, Lui," Nogla suddenly chuckled, running over to monkey-masked character, "no one can top H2OVanoss."

"Nogla!" Evan whipped out an RPG and hopped into his car to track down the newcomer, "You're dead, motherfucker!"

"Hey, hey, hey, take it easy! I'm just the god of ships! The matchmaker!"

"Yeah, you're also the ugly ass bulldog Evan's about to eat for lunch!" Wildcat and the rest of the group laughed, and Evan stopped his car and took his hands from the controls as the phone buzzed.

 _"What part of 'trying to rest' do you not understand, motherfucker?"_

Vanoss forgot that Jonathan was trying to relax and take a nap, as he had not gotten sleep in forever.

 _"Sorry! I'll close my door and try to keep it down!"_

 _"You better."_

 _"Sorrrrrryyyyyyy!"_

 _"Lol, it's fine. You guys are playing GTA, I get it. You know how crazy that game gets."_

 _"Yeah. Anyway, sorry. You just get some rest, E3 is in 2 days."_

 _"I know, I will. G'night. (Just wake me up before dinner)."_

 _"Will do, goodnight."_

Evan smiled and turned back to the screen where he could see explosions in the distance.


	8. Movie

"I thought I said wake me up before dinner."

Evan turned to look at the man walking down the stairs, which was odd considering the fact that Jon's "guest room" was on the first floor. Jonathan ran his hand back through his hair and yawned, making Evan's heart skip a beat. He was shirtless and wearing his gray and black sweat pants. Vanoss could still see the small tattoo on his friend's neck, but also noticed another on his arm, reaching from his shoulder to his elbow and another on the side of his chest. Jonathan sat down at the counter, folding his lightly-and perfectly-tanned arms on the surface.

"Still cooking, I was just going to come get you actually." Evan shrugged, "Also, did you just magically walk out of my room?"

"Knock knock."

"What?"

"Knock knock. Vanoss, you say two words, it's easy."

"Okay, okay. Who's there?"

"Hoo-dini."

Evan laughed, cocking his head to meet Jonathan's gaze, "Is that the answer to my question?"

"Of course!" Jon leaned back and stretched his arms up, shaking his hands in a jazzy matter, "I went poof and appeared in your room!"

Leaving the food to cool off, Evan stumbled back and gasped dramatically, "But... no, I'M Hoodini! Not you!" his stereotypical Canadian voice made Delirious laugh.

"Too bad, owl. I'm taking over now, this town isn't big enough for the TWO of us!"

"Oho, you think so, CLOWN?" Vanoss ran over and grabbed his friend, lifting him up off the chair that began to tip over. Jonathan gasped as Evan threw him onto the couch and pinned him. They both stared at each other as Evan grinned slyly, "Fight me, the REAL Hoodini, I dare you."

Jon threw his hand up but barely brushed his opponent's face before Evan blocked the attack, pressing Delirious' wrists into the couch. Jonathan squirmed and fought to get up, "I'll never surrender, bitch!"

"Take it back." Evan drew his face closer and grinned, "I don't wanna hurt you."

Jonathan could feel his heart begin to race, he knew he was starting to sweat as his face reddened and his body burned up. He wanted to keep staring into Evan's eyes, but wanted to look away at the same time. An insane idea crawled its way into his head. He thought about kissing him. Jonathan was thinking about kissing Evan. Tasting his soft lips and...

The thought completely overwhelmed him as he began to sweat. But he wasn't about to surrender.

"What? You gonna fuck me?" The words just immediately poured out his lips.

Evan's face flushed and he sat up off of his friend and the couch, "I wouldn't even if you begged me too." _Liar._

Jonathan sat up, laughing and wiping his palm over his forehead, "Hey, you were the one hovering ready to rape me just now."

Evan shook his head, this had taken a turn. He strolled back to the kitchen and pulled out a few plates, "I, the _real_ Hoodini, could do so much better than you."

"Yeah right," Jon smirked, "bitch, you know I'm beautiful." Evan spotted the look of doubt behind his friend's eyes, but Delirious tried to cover it up with a smile.

"Oh?"

"Eh, not really," Jonathan chuckled quietly, twiddling his fingers, "The Great Hoodini could do better."

"What are you talkin' about?" Vanoss set the plates on the countertop and searched around for silverware.

Jon shook his head and grinned, "Like I said before, I'm ugly, and you guys don't deserve to have me around your pretty faces at conventions."

"And like I said before," Evan looked up, "You're not. You're actually pretty fuckin' good-looking." _Don't, Evan. You're getting close to the danger zone._

Jonathan huffed and messed with his hair, "No, _you're_ good-looking, and the guys are too. I mean, have you seen Brian?"

"Yeah, you're right, he is. But," Evan brought the food out to the couch, "You keep saying you're ugly, but you really should be replacing that word with _hot._ " _MAYDAY. MAYDAY. YOU SAID IT. EVAN'S STUPIDITY IS GOING TO KILL US ALL._

" _Hot_?" Jonathan looked up, then smiled, "You think I'm _hot_ now, do you?"

Evan raised his hands in defense, "Hey, hey, just stating the facts."

Jon chuckled, "Well if we're stating the facts..." he continued in the most stereotypical professor voice he could manage, "Then Evan Fong, you are in fact hot as well."

Laughing, Evan handed a plate to Jonathan, "Oh that is true fact. I'm so hot my reflection fainted when it saw me."

"Really? Medic!"

Evan laughed, "Medic!" he could just barely hear Lui's childish voice, _"That was the medic!"_

"Damn," Jonathan folded his legs up and took the plate, "This looks fuckin' _good_!"

"Wanna watch somethin'?" Evan asked casually as he sat down beside Jon and reached for the remote. Delirious pursed his lips and watched the TV screen flash and blink.

"Whatta 'bout..." he paused, observing as Evan scrolled down the list of movies, "Wait! That one..?"

" _Don't Breath_?"

"Yeah, I feel like watching horror."

"Alright, cool, I haven't seen this yet. I'll make some popcorn and snacks really quick, if you think you can eat it AND still finish dinner."

"Yeah, of course." Jonathan grinned, "But, unfortunately, I will be the one getting the snacks and popcorn."

Evan was just getting ready to stand up when he looked at his friend, "What?"

"You cooked dinner, let me have my own room here while I stay with you, and you're letting me pick the movie. I'll get everything else, just tell me where the shit is." Jon smiled warmly, and Evan couldn't help but stare.

"Uh, okay, if you really want to. Popcorn's in the cabinet next to the fridge, and you can get whatever snacks you want."

Jonathan stepped into the kitchen as his phone buzzed. He searched around a bit before grabbing it off the counter and pushing a bowl of popcorn kernels ino the microwave.

 _"Hey brother, did you get it?"_

"Ey, Evan?" Jon called over to the lump of blankets and pajamas on the couch.

"Mm?"

"I'm gonna make a call real quick, popcorn's in the microwave. If it starts beeping before I get back, stay where you are and don't you get your ass up. Just sit and relax, hear me motherfucker?"

"Mm."

Delirious grinned goofily and strolled to his guest room, putting the ringing phone to his ear. "Bitch you better pick up." he mumbled before Luke's voice greeted him from the other end.

"Sup, Del."

"Hey, Luke. Yeah, I got the mask, but the craziest fuckin' thing happened, like, you'll shit yourself when I tell you."

"Alright, I'm ready to shit."

Jon chuckled, "So, I was playing with Evan on GTA when you texted me the first time. I told him I'd be back in a while, and I guess my hotel is close to his place. I left to go get the mask and while I was walking, some guy knocked me over from behind by accident because he got hit or something."

"Mhm, continue."

"Well, I was falling but he caught me from behind and pulled me up. He started apologizing as I was turning around and- you ready to shit yourself?"

"Wait, gotta get my man diaper. Okay, ready."

"The bitch was motherfuckin' _Evan._ "

"Woah, wait, brother, you shittin' me?"

"As Nogla would say," laughed Jonathan, "'I shit you not', it was motherfucking Evan Fong, VanossGaming."

"That's bullshit!" Now Luke was laughing as Jonathan stuttered and giggled, trying to explain.

"I don't know, he told me after he found out it was me that he was just trying to get some fresh air and stretch out a bit before I got back on GTA."

"Jon, that's the most hilarious shit I've ever heard in my _life_!" Cartoonz shook his head, "Are you back at the hotel now?"

"Uhh..." Delirious let out a series a short, inhuman noises in a period of 5 seconds before answering, "No?"

"What? It should be pretty late there, and brother, I don't want you walking around the streets of L.A. at night doing delirious shit!"

Jonathan laughed lightly, "Nah, nah, I uh...you see when Evan found me, he bought my mask and invited me to stay at his place. So, I'm kinda here getting ready to watch _Don't Breath_."

"Really? Damn! Ha, alright, that's fine, still crazy but fine. Just be careful, a few of the guys have been hijacking the ship train."

"Oh trust me, I know." Jon giggled and set the phone on speaker, walking back out to the kitchen, "Luke, say hi to Evan!"

Evan turned at the sound of his name, and he would've been surprised if Jonathan hadn't told him earlier that Luke knew about his decision to come to E3.

"Sup, Evan?" Cartoonz's voice greeted from the phone as Jon held it up, standing with that stupid smile on the other side of the counter.

"Eyyy, Toonz. Nothin' much."

"Well, enjoy your movie, I'll see you guys at E3, and take care of mah boy!"

Evan soluted even though he knew Luke couldn't see and grinned, responding in a Canadian soldier-like accent, "Yes, sir!"

Jonathan smiled humorously as Luke laughed, "Alright, well talk to you later, brothers."

"See you, Luke." Delirious hung up and slid the phone back onto the counter. He grabbed the bowl of popcorn, a bag of chips, and two sodas before falling back onto the couch beside Evan with a restful sigh. It wasn't long after they played the movie that he looked over at Vanoss, who seemed to be staring at him, lost in thought as he held a freshly opened soda can in his hand.

"...? What?" Jon laughed slightly in a more quiet tone.

Evan immediately shrugged and looked back at the TV in a snap, taking a chip from the bag in between them, "Nothing."


End file.
